


It’s a Faerghus thing

by Sylvain_is_a_puppy (Lunaticality)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Blue gay lions, Culture Shock, Dimitri Has a Crush on Byleth, First Kiss, M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, Pre-Time Skip, but he's very shy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaticality/pseuds/Sylvain_is_a_puppy
Summary: Byleth learns about the Faerghus tradition where males greet each other by kissing on the lips.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 15
Kudos: 142





	It’s a Faerghus thing

**Author's Note:**

> I remember seeing this book cover of Heart (Cuore) with two little boys kissing. Twenty years later it inspired this short little fic. Hope you enjoy!

The morning next to his appointment as the professor, Byleth woke up early. There was still some time before his first class, but he didn’t know what else to do so he wandered to the courtyard outside the classrooms.

Dimitri was there, the young prince’s eyes lit up as he caught sight of him. He walked toward Byleth with a warm smile, “good morning, professor!” He beamed, then like the most natural thing in the world, he put a gloved hand on Byleth’s face and leaned in.

Byleth’s eye widened as the prince’s handsome features drew closer, his golden lashes dropped down softly as their faces were mere inches away from each other. He could feel the heat of Dimitri’s breaths blowing gently onto his cheeks. They now burnt hot as fire.

Instinctively he let out a startled sound, and jumped half a step back.

The prince’s eyes snapped open, wide in confusion. His hand was still on the newly appointed professor’s face.

“Good morning, your highness,” a bright voice came from behind. Dimitri turned halfway around to see Sylvain and Felix walking toward them.

“Sylvain. Fancy seeing you up this early,” he sighed, reaching a hand up for the troublemaker’s cheek.

“Hey!” the redhead huffed a light-hearted protest as he reached a hand for Dimitri as well. They both leaned in and kissed each other on the lips.

“Felix,” once they pulled apart, the blonde turned for the shorter male.

The dark-haired one folded his arms, frowning, then reluctantly lifted his chin to accept a kiss from the prince.

Byleth stood there with wide eyes, as three of his very attractive male students nonchalantly kissed each other in broad daylight.

He heard a chuckle from across the yard, and turned to see the head of Golden Deer walking by. “It’s a Faerghus thing,” Claude shrugged, “better get used to it, professor,” he made a hand-gun motion and winked at Dimitri as he turned the corner. Dimitri dropped his head in embarrassment.

“I do apologize, professor,” the prince sighed, “as…Claude said, it is a Faerghus tradition for males to greet each other like this,” he signaled with his arm on Sylvain and Felix’s side, “back home we wear heavy armors, and helmet is the easiest part to take off.”

Sylvain laughed at his professor’s dumbfounded expression. He reached across to put a hand under Byleth’s chin and smiled coyly, “c’mon, professor, it’s _just_ greeting,” he said in that ridiculously low voice that he usually reserved for flirting with girls, leaning forward with a shameless grin on his face.

“ _Sylvain_!”

Dimitri and Felix shouted in unison, the prince nudging his shoulder in between to shield the professor while Felix forcefully yanked the redhead back by his hair.

“Ouch, Felix!” Sylvain groaned loudly, “That hurt!”

Dimitri turned to look at Byleth, again sighing exasperatedly. “You must excuse us, professor,” he shook his head, “I’ve learned to refrain from doing this with people who are not from Faerghus, but since you've joined us, my mind must have gotten confused. Please don’t feel obliged, and my apologies if I’ve made you uncomfortable.” The prince bowed slightly, a hint of blush on his face.

“No, I…” Byleth felt the heat on his face intensified, “I don’t mind.”

To make his student feel better, as Byleth convinced himself was the only reason, he reached out to cup the blonde prince’s cheek, closing his eyes as their lips touched.

Byleth thought about how soft and warm Dimitri's lips felt; then he realized that he had missed the window to pull back. The kisses shared among his students were brief. As his mind raced, Byleth was certain he had overstayed his welcome. What happens now? Should he wait for Dimitri to break contact?

After what felt blatantly longer than what was socially acceptable, Byleth pulled back before it was downright inappropriate. Slowly Dimitri’s lashes fluttered open, and both their faces were red as tomatoes.

“Ugh, you two made it so gross,” Felix couldn’t watch this anymore as he wiped his face with a hand. Sylvain elbowed him hard in the ribs. “Hey, Felix!” in a sudden change of tone, the redhead turned to swing his arms open affectedly, “good morning to you too, my old friend!”

Dimitri and Byleth watched as Felix’s amber eyes widened in horror; he pushed and struggled against Sylvain’s chest, but ultimately failed to prevent the taller one from successfully landing a peck on his lips. Furiously he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, pointing a finger at Dimitri, “when you become the king you better fucking banish this stupid tradition,” Felix spat as he stormed off, ears and neck prominently red against his dark hair. Sylvain mouthed them a silent “sorry” before turning around to chase after the angry swordsman.

And like that they were left by themselves again, awkwardly staring at each other’s feet. Finally, Byleth felt compelled by his responsibilities as a professor to speak up.

“There’s still plenty of time until class starts,” he said, “would you like to train with me before that?”

“I would love to, professor,” words escaped the young prince before he could properly assess the situation; he silently cursed to himself. He prayed to the goddess that Sylvain managed to drag Felix somewhere that was not the training ground.

It surely was a rough start for the year ahead of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedue does not participate in this bullshit because he’s technically not from Faerghus.
> 
> Update: I started a new piece focused on Felix and Sylvain under the same premise (with background Dimileth), please check it out if you're interested: [On your lips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600381/chapters/62134654)


End file.
